


James Cameron Is A Genius

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's favorite film is Titanic and Clarke has no desire to see it. </p><p>Sharna wanted a Titanic AU for her birthday but this is what she got instead. Basically just an excuse for some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Cameron Is A Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtytrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtytrix/gifts).



“Draw me like one of your French girls, Clarke,” Bellamy cooed from his spot on the picnic blanket. His head rested on his hand as he laid out below her, she was sitting in a camp chair and it was too hot for all this so she took a sip of her beer and rolled her eyes. This Fourth of July waiting in the heat for fireworks thing was exhausting and now she had to avoid Bellamy being silly and hot which was a lethal combination.

“I’m going to get you in trouble,” Raven said from her spot at the end of the blanket. Clarke’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly but Raven wouldn’t be deterred. “Clarke’s never seen Titanic, Blake, so while she’s heard the line spoken by many a person when they hear she likes to draw, she’s never seen the original source material.”   
  
Now Bellamy’s eyes were wide. Octavia laughed and Miller bit his lip knowing what was coming. Clarke covered her face like she might be able to disappear. Everyone knew that it was one of Bellamy’s favorite films and Clarke spent the entire time she’d known Bellamy avoiding watching the movie with him. It wasn’t her idea of a fun night.

“Do you know how much research James Cameron did to bring us that gift of an Academy Award winning film?” Bellamy started. “The idea that people would want to learn about history like that, weaving a love story into it, the hours he spent-”

“Jesus Christ, I’ll watch the movie with you just please stop already,” Clarke interrupted him, her hands already rubbing circles on her temples.

“You know, I’m not even sure I want to share this special part of me with you.” Bellamy put his hands up.

“Great, if I knew it’d be that easy to get out of it, I’d have ‘fessed up ages ago,” Clarke said with a wicked smile.

“Oh no,” Bellamy said. “No, you definitely have to watch it, you just said you had Thursday off and I have no classes that night so your ass better be on my couch at six for three hours of the of the best hours and fourteen minutes of your life.”

“What if I’m suddenly on call that night?”

“People will die because you cannot leave the couch, but I’m willing to pause for phone calls from the hospital.”

“Fine,” Clarke huffed. “But you better have takeout.”

“It’s a date,” Bellamy said with a wink and Clarke tried not to blush because she wasn’t a teenager but he was such a flirt and damn if she wasn’t a little excited to sit on a couch with him for three hours and fourteen minutes. Even if she didn’t want to see the movie. Not a date. Nope. Nah. No.

–

“You brought champagne?” Bellamy asked as gestured for her to come in.

“I haven’t seen the movie but everyone knows the ritzy passengers had champagne! I’m getting into the mood.” Clarke looked at him expectantly but he just cocked an eyebrow at her. “Of course, you probably hate the first class passengers, don’t you?”   
  
“I teach a course called ‘Classism Throughout the Ages.’ I don’t hate them, because everyone loves Rose and the Unsinkable Molly Brown,” he paused to hold up his hand, “Molly Brown was a real person but her legend and the stories that came out of the Titanic weren’t real.”

“I’ve already lost interest and you’ve actually talked around the question so you probably forgot what it was, where’s the pizza and please just start the movie already,” Clarke butt in. She plopped herself on the couch, avoiding his look of irritation from her interruption, but he sat down next to her and handed her a paper plate.

“Don’t talk while the movie is on,” he said, grabbing the remote. She laughed as she scooped up a slice of pineapple (her favorite but not his, he was having pepperoni and olive. It didn’t mean anything that he ordered her favorite. This was just a rite of passage, you had to watch this film with Bellamy to be his friend. They were definitely friends. This wasn’t a big deal…she wanted it to be a big deal.)

“I won’t talk if you don’t talk, but you’re going to talk,” she said and he pouted. “You won’t be able to keep all your little film facts to yourself.”

“Why are you even here? You can just leave,” Bellamy said with a frown.

“You called it a date, you ordered my favorite pizza, and I brought champagne hoping maybe we’d get tipsy and you’d finally make your move, dumbass history nerd, so let’s watch the fucking movie or I’m going home.” Clarke caught her breath and shrugged, happy to get the words off her chest. Bellamy just sat staring at her dumbfounded, slack jawed, hand still holding the remote. It was a solid 10 seconds of him staring before she started to feel like an idiot.

“Was I wrong?” she started, she could feel her cheeks flushing. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor and he shook his head.

“Okay but we gotta have sex before the movie or else you’re going to be distracted and I’m gonna be distracted and I want you to pay attention.”

He put the remote down and took her plate of pizza and tossed it on the coffee table. She started to smile as he leaned in to her. Clarke reached for his face as he put his arms on the arm of the couch on either side of her. The kiss was tentative, he let her take the lead and she did, taking his bottom lip and giving it a little nip, encouraging him to go deeper. His hand slid up her neck and swept the stray hairs from cheek and continued to softly caress her skin. She moved down to reach for the hem of his t shirt and inched it up. He pulled away from her lips as the shirt slid over his head. He groaned when she sat up and shifted so she was straddling him. She ground into him and enjoyed the strained sounds he produced.

“Shit, I should have taken your pants off before…” Clarke moaned as Bellamy sucked on the spot where her neck met her shoulder while his hand palmed her breast. With his other hand hooked into her yoga pants he started to pull them down, she took his cue and stood up, shimmying out of her pants and pulling her shirt over her head. Before she could straddle him again, Bellamy laid out on the couch. “Okay, well your turn with the pants, huh, Jack,” she teased him and he threw her a look while undoing his pants.

“This is gonna be so much better than a PG-13 sex scene,” he said with a smirk. He reached for her hand and guided her closer to him. “Starting with you sitting on my face.” Clarke felt a jolt in her belly and let him pull her closer. She fit her knee above his shoulder on the couch and her other foot rested on the floor she felt him move one hand up her inner thigh and the other came around her ass before his fingers spread her folds. He licked a long stroke with his flattened tongue and Clarke had to lean her side against the back of the couch to keep upright.   
  
“Shit,” she managed to get out as he continued to lick along her folds, taking care every so often to suck on her clit, she was floating higher and higher and as her toes started to curl he inserted two fingers, crooking them at just the right spot. The sound of him lapping at her combined with the action was all too much and she fell apart, barely able to stay in her spot. As the waves overtook her she moved away, and she realized when she was coming back to her senses that she was sitting on his chest while he just started at her in awe.

“That was hot, like steamy car window hot,” Bellamy said, still trapped under her. “God, your face was…wow.” Clarke smiled at him then, shifting down and positioning herself above his dick.   
  
“Wrap it up and you can see that face again,” she said, leaning down to kiss along his jaw, tasting herself on his chin. She heard the ripping of the foil and smiled against his skin as he reached for her hips after finishing his task. Clarke felt him position himself and she easily slid herself down his length, she let out a whimper and rested her forehead against his chest getting used to the feel of him.   
  
“I cannot believe I was gonna make you watch that movie before trying this,” Bellamy let out in a strained voice. Clarke lifted her head and kissed him.

“Were you really going to try it?” she said when she sat up, searching for a rhythm with her hips.

“You’re not wrong, I did call it a date, I hoped maybe,” he said reaching up her back to unhook her bra and sliding it off her. “Much better than Kate Winslet’s tits,” he breathed and Clarke laughed.

“She has good tits,” Clarke argued, she laughed again when Bellamy sat up on his elbow and used his other arm to pull her closer, taking a nipple into his mouth.

“You really can’t talk like that right now, it’s too much,” Bellamy said before shifting his attention to her other breast, all while she rode him. Clarke put her hands on his shoulders and started to push against him in earnest, the angle allowing her friction and making it harder to concentrate. He noticed and grabbed her hips, pushing up into her over and over until she was panting hard and seeing stars, her muscles clenching around him.

“Fuck,” he hissed before going over the edge himself before collapsing back on the couch.

Clarke quickly stood up, but almost fell back over, her legs were jelly and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“You gonna make it?” he said reaching out to steady her.

“I’m just going to clean up, I’ll be right back,” she said with what she was sure was a stupid grin plastered to her face. When she made it back from the bathroom, she bent over, grabbed her shirt and her panties, leaving her bra and pants on the floor, Bellamy was in his boxers with a plate of pizza, leaning against the arm of the couch. She wedged herself in between his legs and picked up her pizza from earlier feeling incredibly comfortable and sated.

“So now you can start the movie and I won’t talk if you don’t,” she said as he handed her a Diet Coke.

“You’re right, I’m going to tell you all the movie facts, like how James Cameron spent more time in the little submarine thing getting underwater footage than he did on the set of the movie.”

“That can’t be true. You made that up,” Clarke threw over her shoulder. Bellamy pressed play on the remote.

“Totally true.”

–

After they’d drifted off to sleep, Clarke’s phone rang, but it wasn’t her usual ringtone. Instead, Celine Dion belted out the theme of the film.  
  
“What the fuck?” she muttered before she answered the phone. Bellamy reached for her and whispered into her neck.

“Just go with it, Griffin.”

 


End file.
